Light in the dark of the DEAD
by lalalandfire7
Summary: Family, dead. Freinds, dead. My only hope is a new group of people, all but one that I dont know. My name is Akiko Watanabe, welcome to my hell. My first fanfic, please review! good and bad critisism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Light in the dark of the DEAD

I don't own Highschool of the Dead.

I heard Takashi mumbling to himself one day, " I stayed up late on the night

before everything came to an end" Well I'm sorry but I slept pretty damn well. I

wasn't expecting anything like this hell to happen, at all. My mom came in and

kissed me on the forehead good night, Riki put her hair up in a ponytail like

usual, and everything seemed perfect.

When I woke up I got in my school uniform and ran out the door.

During one painful class, I got up and went to the bathroom. I decided just not

to go back to class and avoid the pain called Mr. Shito. All the students were

gaga for him, but I for one hated the perverted bastard. When I looked out one

of the windows, I saw someone standing on the stairway balcony. My heart

fluttered a bit when I realized it was my semi crush, Takashi Komuro.

He looked horrified down at the scene below him so I looked through the window

down at the front gate.

I gasped at what I saw.

A teacher was dead on the ground, with another teacher flipping out over him. He

was covered in blood. He started to stand up and suddenly turned and bit the

other teacher.

" Holy Shit!" I yelled. Suddenly Takashi tore past me, slamming into me as he

turned the corner. He turned and looked at me and shouted " I'd advise you get

the hell out of here!" and then continued running off to his destination. I ran

to my locker, pulling out my dual katana's I always keep hidden just incase. I

have them because they are my show swords for the Kendo Club. That's where I met

my in school best friend, Saeko. She's the leader and she helped me when I was

just beginning. I got the swords when I won my first championship. We have sword

fights with foam covered bokken and the first person to 3 points wins.

I gripped them tightly and walked down the halls to the exit. The intercom came

on and it was he principal talking about a fight on campus and to evacuate

quickly. Suddenly he was cut off, and yelled" No No No No NO!" What followed was

the most bone chilling, terrifying, blood curdling death cry. The inercom went

silent. It dead silent for less than a second. Then pandemonium, all students

rushing to get away from whatever caused the principals gruesome death. I

pressed to the wall, slithering my way to the end of the hall, opposite the way

of where he students were running.

' Gotta be smart about this, I'll get killed if I go the way everyone is. Maybe

the back entrance, where the teachers come in.' I thought.

As I was walking, I saw a dead body on the ground. " Holy crap." I said staring

at it. It had bite marks on its neck and arms.

It twitched slowly. " How are they alive?" I mumbled. I recognized the person

automatically. " Riki?" I asked my twin, " Are you ok?" She made a moaning sound

and leaned toward me. She opened her mouth and tried to bite me. " Riki? What

the hell!" I used the heel of my sword to push her away.

She moaned again and snapped at me a second time. " What the fuck Riki!" I

screamed. " Knock it off! I shoved her back and she grabbed my wrist, again

attempting to bite me. " Knock it off!" I screamed, and in my panic I slashed

her arm with my katana. " Oh my god Riki I'm so sorry!" I said, horrified that I

cut my sister.

But she didn't feel it. Well if she did she didn't show it, she moaned and tried

to bite me again. " What the hell..." I murmured. She moaned inhumanly, and

grabbed at me. She reminded me of when we went to a haunted house and there was

a guy dressed up as a zombie, and tried to grab us.

'oh my god, wait, she was dead on the ground, and now she's trying to kill me.

Oh god no, please don't tell me.' I thought. "R-riki" I whined, tears coming to

my eyes. She moaned and tried to bite me. " Please Riki, come on, please! Snap

out of it!" I screamed at her sobbing. She moaned and tried to grab me. "

Riki...I'm so sorry."

I raised my katana. And with sob I brought it down, slamming the blade into her

skull.

I was shaking with sobs, and I couldn't see anything because of tears.

I walked slowly and thought about what was happening. I found a window and

looked out. " Holy Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Light in the dark of the DEAD Chapter 2

The whole campus was covered with, well zombies I guess. I can't say zombies,

though, those are fake. These are real, killing my friends, my family. They were

everywhere, moans rising in the air like a roaring wind.

I watched in horror as two tore a girl with short black hair apart, tearing

chunks off of her living flesh while she screamed in pain.

" What the fuck." I said, running down the halls, trying to run away from this

living nightmare. I saw a teacher fling himself out a window, saying something

about having to wake up. I killed several of them, living dead wandering the

halls.

" I should go to the nurse, get medical supplies, pain meds, band aids, stuff

like that." I said to myself, walking down the halls, pushing some of them out

of the way. From the way Riki acted when I cut her arm, I knew they couldn't

feel, so instead of attracting too many of them than I can handle, I just push

them out of the way.

I got to the nursing station, and saw Nurse Shizuka with a kid who was trying to

protect her from a couple of them.

He was getting overpowered, so with a loud war cry, I charged in, slicing off

heads and stabbing through skulls with blades as quick as lightning. The boy

fended off a few, but in the process got bitten. Suddenly one of them going

after Miss Shizuka was cracked off the head. I saw a deadly smile behind the

bokken and I grinned. I sheathed one of my katanas and yelled " Saeko, catch!"

her eyes flashed to me and she reached up a hand, grabbing the katana with a

wicked look in her eyes. I ran into a crowd of them and with a cry of "Die

You Undead Fucks!" I was slashing through the crowd, cackling like a madwoman as

I hacked through skull after skull. Within minutes every one of them was dead

for good this time, heads rolling around. Saeko nodded a thanks to me while she

sheathed her new weapon. She talked with the boys and told him that if he

wished, she would kill him and make sure his friends and family would not see

him as one of them. He nodded with a faint smile and with a quick slash with her

bokken, his blood was splattered on the window.

Nurse Shizuka already had an armful of medical supplies, and was shoving them

into a bag. "Hurry Miss Shizuka, I hear more coming." I said. "oh ok." she said,

mumbling something like," Now where did I put the band aids again?"

She finally grabbed all the medical supplies and we quickly rushed out. We

silently snuck through the halls, Saeko and I leading the way. Halfway through

our walk Miss Shizuka tripped, and Saeko ripped her skirt so she could walk

easier. Needless to say she got mad.

We suddenly heard a scream coming from above us. We ran upstairs to find a girl

with pink pigtails screaming as she took a electric drill to one of their

faces. She was screaming " I can't take it anymore! Please! Get it off!"

A good amount of them were there, attracted by the girls screams. Another

group of two survivors had shown up at the same time we did, and by some unknown

communication, we looked at each other and nodded, and they took the right and

we took the left, killing all of them in the room. I looked at two of them,

obviously teachers and gasped. " not again..." I murmured. The two

of them staring at me were my mom and dad. " not again..." I mumbled again,

tears filling my eyes. " mommy...daddy...please no..." Shaking with tears,

I realized they were the only two of them left in the room.

"im so sorry." My choked out cry was barely a whisper. The group around me all

bowed their head in sadness for me. " i love you, goodbye." I raised my sword

and in one quick slashing motion, both were headless, on the ground.

I fell to my knees, feeling alone, my sister and my parents gone by my own

hands. I felt like someone ripped my heart out and put it in a glass case for

all to see.

I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled into a tight embrace by the other

survivor girl with the brownish hair.

" Thank you." I told her standing up and wiping my face to clear the tears. She

nodded to me with a sad smile and walked over to the boy she was with, who I

realized was Takashi.

A chubby kid with a nail gun nodded his thanks to us. " We would of been goners

without you guys. He said. Seeing the nail gun in his hand made me go in to my

gun nerd mode.

"Whoa! I like what you did with the nail gun! Great idea adding the scope,

because it must not be very stable to shoot. I know a way to make a nail gun

fully automatic, I can do it if we found some place to stop for awhile, it only

takes about 10,15 minutes to do, but it makes it more smooth and accurate. The

gas powered ones must be easy to shoot, but I can rig it so it shoots off cO2 so

it is more powerful. I think we can get the cO2 from the room where they held

the robotics club, that would make it much stronger."

He looked at me like he just found true love, and in an instant we were talking

about our favorite guns and everything about guns.

Very non chalantly I told him" Hey if we go to my house, my dad has two desert

eagles with detachable silencers. You can have one if you like." His eyes got a

scary glint in his eyes and he nodded so fast that I could barely see the

movement in his head.

I laughed and turned to the rest of the group. They were exchanging names in a

circle. It started with Takashi. He quietly said" Takashi Komuro." Next was the

girl who comforted me when I killed my parents." Rei Miyamoto." she said. Names

slowly went around the circle. " Saeko Bushijima." the girl with the pink hair

said " Saya Takagi." The chubby gun dude said "Hirano Kohta"

Finally it came to me" Akiko Watanabe" " Well now that we know each other we

should team up, in a group it would be easier to fend them off, but first we

should get out of here." Takashi said. We nodded and with weapons in hand, we

snuck to the nearest exit. 'Here we go' I thought as we snuck through the halls

moans of the dead still roaring around us.


End file.
